The long term objectives are to undertake studies of craniofacial growth and development following surgical intervention. Alterations in facial growth and development in human subjects will be evaluated following surgical intervention using a photocephalometric technique, as well as by metallic implants and laminographic radiographs. In addition, primate studies will be utilized to determine the effects of early mid-facial surgery and masticatory muscle transpositions on the growth of the craniofacial complex.